Entre Corpos e Sangue
by UchihaJL
Summary: Um psicopata que não consegue resistir à tentação de sentir o sangue quente em seus lábios e um garçom de pub. Presente do Amigo Secreto de Natal para Marido
1. Prólogo

Esse é meu presente do Amigo Secreto de natal do fórum, eu realmente tentei fazer algo melhor, mas, não está na minha natureza escrever bem... __

Meu amigo secreto é Marido 33

Boa leitura õ/

**Prólogo**

Os dois corpos moviam-se em sincronia, o cansaço de um passava para o outro, como se houvesse entre eles uma conexão. Um semblante sorridente e um grito de dor.

**O~o~O**

Mais um dia comum e a movimentação típica de um final de semana na grande Paris. O rapaz de cabelos negros e longos dormia calmo enquanto os raios solares entravam pela grande janela branca. A claridade tocava sua pele. As paredes pálidas refletiam a luz do sol.

Ele estava imerso em um mundo dos sonhos, via o liquido vermelho escorrer aos montes dos corpos amontoados perto do pequeno lago negro que se formava na paisagem. Em pouco tempo o lago tornava-se vermelho vinho e submergia um rapaz de cabelos loiros. Apesar de já o fazer a muito tempo ele ainda abalava-se com sua sede de sangue.

O sonho acabara e os olhos escuros do rapaz abriram-se, a monotonia estampada em sua expressão facial. Ajeitou levemente o cabelo e levantou-se.

Pressionou os dedos gélidos na própria face e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível.

Naquele dia o clima estava realmente frio e de seus lábios subia uma branca fumaça.

- Hoje eu terei que me cobrir mais – Murmurou para si, o tempo havia passado. A euforia de morar sozinho havia acabado e neste momento ele poderia dizer que surtara, pois começou a falar consigo mesmo.

Abriu a porta de madeira do guarda-roupa e apalpou uma blusa branca de lã e uma calça _jeans _de cor escura tirando-as de lá as colocou na cama e começou a despir-se.

Em poucos minutos estava vestido, calçou suas meias e luvas brancas e colocou seus tênis pretos depois pegou seu cachecol xadrez e enrolou no pescoço.

- Acho que isso é suficiente – Suspirou e passou uma das mãos no cabelo.

Abriu a porta do quarto saindo e deixando-a aberta andou pelo amplo cômodo que era a sala e passou pela porta da frente trancando a mesma ao sair. Mirou a pequena escada que dava em seu gramado verde e desceu-a.

A rua longa surgia a sua frente, e em passos lentos ele aproximava-se de um pequeno pub e um pequeno cartaz chamou-lhe atenção.

Nele a palavra "_Desaparecido" _estava estampada embaixo da foto de um rapaz de cabelos loiros e feição sorridente. Fazendo-o se lembrar do sonho que tivera e do que acontecera a algumas noites. Perdido em seus pensamentos balançou a cabeça e voltou à realidade.

Sentou numa cadeira alta ao lado do balcão.

- Uma taça de vinho, por favor – Pediu calmamente e sem olhar no rosto do atendente começou a despir uma das mãos.

Respirou fundo e sentiu um calafrio, não poderia continuar freqüentando aquele pub após os acontecimentos mais recentes, concentrou-se no liquido arroxeado que tomava e na elegante taça de cristal que estava em suas mãos.

Bebericou do vinho e sorriu olhando para todos os freqüentadores do lugar, nenhum deles chamava sua atenção, então pela primeira vez fitou o rosto do atendente.

Os cabelos avermelhados do rapaz pendiam levemente de sua cabeça fazendo contraste aos seus olhos acinzentados.

Seus planos podem esperar, seus temores podem ser adiados, afinal, estava frente à frente com sua próxima vitima.

- Me chamo Uchiha Madara e você? – Apresentou-se sorrindo para o jovem.

- Nagato, prazer – Esticou uma das mãos para pegar a do outro.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Sentiu o toque quente do outro, quase podia ouvir seu sangue passando em suas veias, podia sentir o calor de sua pele então alisou levemente as mãos do outro que estranhou o gesto dele.

- Desculpa se te assustei – Madara desculpou-se e bebericou novamente o vinho, as palavras e as ações, tudo vinha em sua mente, era como se ele soubesse como proceder e como agir com cada tipo de vitima, ele era um profissional nesta área agora.

- Tudo bem – Nagato sorriu, e segurando uma taça de cristal começou a poli-la - Isso é algum tipo de cumprimento em outro país?

O moreno sorriu com o canto dos lábios de modo sedutor e fitou o outro.

- Não que eu saiba – Respondeu e deu uma pequena piscadela para o outro.

Não sabia o porquê, mas estava passando dos limites da discrição, queria aquele rapaz, queria seu sangue e queria sentir seu corpo gélido sobre os alvos lençóis que cobriam sua cama.

Havia terminado de beber a taça que comprara, pegou um maço de novas notas de dinheiro e entregou-lhe nas mãos do garoto.

- Tem uma gorjeta pra você – Virou-se e saiu pela porta deixando o pequeno garçom sorridente.

**oXoXo**

A brisa assobiava em seu ouvido e balançava as mechas do cabelo negro, o sorriso de certa maneira melancólico estampava seu rosto o brilho vermelho rubro tomava seus olhos que fitavam o horizonte sem destino.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde a mensagem se tornaria óbvia para o outro, mesmo que demorasse um pouco, Madara estava disposto a aguardar.

O clima continuava cortante e poucas pessoas eram vistas caminhando pelas largas e conhecidas ruas da cidade, o moreno parou perto de uma praça e sentou-se num banco, o murmurar do vento ainda tocava suavemente sua face.

Levou o polegar da mão esquerda aos lábios e pressionou-o com o canino levemente pontudo arrancando-lhe um filete de sangue.

- Preciso controlar a minha ansiedade – Murmurou para si mesmo cerrando os olhos e sugando o dedo que sangrava.

**oXoXo**

O menino de cabelos rubros ainda andava de um lado ao outro no amplo salão servindo as mesas como numa dança infinda, os raios de sol tornavam-se apenas linhas tortas e alaranjadas no imenso horizonte que se tornava escuro. E o grande globo prateado e brilhante já podia ser visualizado na amplidão anil.

Os olhos acinzentados ainda circulavam fitando todos os lados do ambiente enfeitado, respirou e pousou o olhar no bolo de notas em cima do balcão chegou com os dedos frios no dinheiro e os abriu contando o valor que continha ali, era verdade que havia um pouco a mais.

Separou a pequena quantia de dinheiro que restariam como troco percebendo um pequeno escrito em caneta em uma das notas, números, apenas alguns números que a estampavam o papel de valor capital.

Um código, o número de um celular, normalmente pareceria algo comum pois pessoas mal educadas costumam escrever seus telefones em notas as vezes. Mas aqueles números estavam tão... Caprichados, e ao seu lado havia um grande e desenhado "M".

Certamente que o número não estava ali por acaso, indagou-se por alguns minutos sobre o que faria com o número e decidiu que ligaria mais tarde, afinal, não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

**oXoXo**

O tempo passara arrastando-se e de forma inquieta o rapaz olhava o relógio, poucos minutos o separavam da noite ali fora. O ar frio entrou pela brecha da porta e tocou seu rosto fazendo-o tremer.

Os lábios moviam-se num ritmado de números que contavam os segundos até o fim do expediente. Sussurrou "Um" e sorriu ajeitando a franja.

- Tô de saída – Murmurou para um senhor que assistia alguma coisa na pequena televisão do pub que somente assentiu para ele. – Com licença.

Correu em encontro à fria porta e empurrou-a sorrindo, prosseguiu incessante naquele movimento até uma grande casa de madeira avermelhada com grandes janelas que davam à pequenos jardins compostos por plantas resistentes ao clima frio da cidade.

Pegou o molho de chaves de seu bolso procurando uma entre elas e encaixando-a na fechadura da porta para abri-la.

Fechou a casa por dentro e subiu ao segundo andar parando perto de uma cama cujos lençóis vermelhos pendiam até quase o chão, debruçou-se em ci ma da cama e tomou um celular prata para uma de suas mãos e com a outra segurou a nota que continha o número.

Discou-o de forma receosa e exaltou-se ao perceber um grande toque que afirmava que o número de fato existia. Por alguns segundos a ansiedade prosseguiu até o toque cessar e uma voz acolhedora a grave sussurrar:

- Alô

**oXoXo**

De fato estivera ansioso o bastante para sentir a monotonia da espera. A tarde já havia se passado e seus olhos negros refletiam o luar.

Não sabia se o ruivo seria capaz de decifrar a dica ainda naquele dia, as esperanças começavam a dissipar-se deixando somente a vontade de matar ainda mais aguçada. Começou a lenta caminhada de volta à sua casa.

Nem ao menos conseguia entender o porquê da atração que estava sentindo pelo garoto, talvez agora fosse oficialmente um serial killer que não consegue largar a compulsão de matar. Deixara de ser um hobbie para tornar-se uma necessidade.

Antes da metade do caminho percebeu uma pequenina vibração em sua coxa, seu celular estava tocando. Pousou a mão no bolso da calça e sorriu, o ruivo havia visto o número.

- Alô - Segurou o celular pero da orelha e murmurou fingindo monotonia.

- Alô – O outro respondeu, parecia levemente atordoado por estar falando com alguém Semi-Desconhecido cujo número tinha lido em uma nota de dinheiro.

- Quem fala? – Perguntou de forma descarada tentando disfarçar o sorriso levemente maldoso que começava a se formar em seus lábios.

- Er... Desculpe-me o inconveniente, é que eu vi seu numero numa nota que eu recebi hoje – Sorriu desculpando-se.

- Ah... É o moço do Pub? – Perguntou e continuou sua caminhada rumo sua casa – Que nada! Eu que sou desocupado e escrevo coisas em lugares... Inapropriados.

- Sim, aqui é o moço do Pub – Gargalhou levemente – Tudo bem, obrigado pela paciência.

- Já que ligou, ta fazendo alguma coisa agora? - Passou uma das mãos no rosto tentando abafar a risada que saíra alta demais – Que tal vir aqui na minha casa? Estou assistindo um filme e comendo pipoca, sozinho. Seria muito bom ter uma companhia.

- Certo! – Confirmou levantando-se da cama – Diga-me aonde mora.

- Na rua do Pub indo na direção Norte você vai ver uma casa com uma placa vermelha entalhada "Uchiha" – Deu os detalhes e murmurou – Estarei esperando.


End file.
